


The origin of the devil

by KuroEther



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Bullying, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroEther/pseuds/KuroEther
Summary: Zarc the duelist who can connect to duel monsters. But where did he come from and why does he have this ability?What happened exactly happened in the United world? And did Zarc came to be  the way he is? It time for answers.





	1. The boy with    silver hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Kuro ether this my first time writing a fanfiction I hope you enjoy and comment.

“Ah, it's the witch's son, run away or you’ll be cursed” a group of children giggles as they run away from a young boy with silver hair. The boy then walks home, crying to a house that surround by to totems that posses ancient writing inscribed on them. The silver hair boy enters the house he walks in the hall, were it is full small spirits cheerfully playing. Normally humans wouldn't be able to see this but this boy can. He makes way to the kitchen where their is a women. “Zarc your back, I made you a snack to eat” the silver hair women suddenly stop, as she noticed the tears in the corner of the boys eyes. “mom I just can't stand it, how everyone treats you like a witch, I keep trying to explain your a spirit seer but they don't listen” zarc explain frustrated. The women take a moment look at her son. Then grasping the blue pendant around her neck pauses. “Zarc let me tell you story of are people” the silver hair women makes a kind expression, as she picks up her son and walks him over to the couch. She takes off her pendant and shows it to her son, “this is called the pendulum of the soul. Millenniums ago their was a place where people and spirits lived together”.


	2. Humans and Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarc mother strays to tell him the tale of their ancient anscestors. And of the days when spirit and man walk this earth hand in hand. In the land of Aurora.

Hidden by the mountains in a valley called the valley of souls, was the city Aurora were a group of Spirits and people lived. The people there lived in houses of stone decorated with inscription of their language, their clothes was beautifully embroidered with colours and designs. It was a very happy and prosperous place, booming natural beauty and untouched resources. The People there had a special relationship with the spirits. Which had started ages ago when spirits ran ramped in world and evil spirits would try harmed and destroyed humanity. This was called the age of despair, humanity was almost wiped out, but thanks to the spirits that ally with them, they were able to defeat and seal the evil spirits away in the spirit world. They close travel between the spirit and human realm, upset by via spiritual mediums. The disconnection between the realms cause amount spirits on earth to decrease immensely. After time most humans forgot about spirits and became unaware of their presence, spirits became but that of fables in the minds of men. But a few descendants of the warriors that fought in the age of chaos remembered, and they established Aurora in the valley of souls as symbol of their unity. They created mediums, giant totems inscribed with ancient text and embedded with beautiful blue gem that medians for connecting with souls through realms. They put them all over the city So spirits may travel freely from the spirit realm. The people would hold annual celebration events in remembrance of the friendship between spirit and man. Spirits and human would partner together to in a duel to display their bonds in friendly competition of skill and power. Fighting side by side like how they fought as in the age of despair. One the most revered spirits was the four heavenly dragon, Odd eyes dragon, Dark rebellion xyz dragon, Clear wing synchro dragon, and Starving venom fusion dragon. Victory would been unattainable during the age of despair if wasn’t for their strength. Though all spirits aren't as strong as they, every spirit have pride in their abilities, just a the people of Aurora have pride in who they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you that Ray and Leo akaba will becoming later in the series along with the rest of the four heavy dragons. I will touch on more about what happened in the age of despair.


	3. Odd eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encouragement for his mom and Odd eyes. Zarc try his best to gain the acceptance of his schoolmates.

The women finished her story, she then look down at her son and spoke.

“Zarc no matter what happen you should have pride in who you and not let people walk all over you” 

She the place the blue pendulum pendant around the boys neck. 

“But mom you love that necklace, you always wear it.”

“Yes it given was to me by my father, passed down from generation to generation, from our ancestors from Aurora.”

“It’s yours now. I want wear this as reminder of who are, and that the Odd eyes and I will always be there with you” 

“mostly important your my son”

She the slap her son hard on the back.

“so better you better show those kids who boss. but I don’t what any phone calls and you're not allowed to lose”

She said with a threatening smile.

Zarc gulp and quickly replied yes

Zarc looks at his mother and ask

“Hey mom what happened to the city after that”.

Zarc's mom made a sadden expression.

“Well all things come to end someday”

She clap her hand and smile and said.

“But that a story for another day”

“But” Zarc protested

Zarc's mom grabbed her son and gave him a nuggie with a threatening smile on her face. 

“I said for another day” she said in a threatening tone.

Zarc didn’t guts continue and quickly admitted defeat.

“Now let's eats”

Zarc's mom gave a warm smiled to Zarc as they both headed to the kitchen.

….

After lunch Zarc went outside into the field around his house to play.

Zarc loved the back yard because it so full of nature and all his spirit friends were here so he doesn’t have to be lonely.

Zarc pulled out a card on it read Odd eyes dragon. One the 4 heavenly dragon from the age of despair. 

“Even if no one else listen to me or likes I know I will always have you, we've always been together” Zarc thought reassuring as he look at the card in his hand.

“Hey Odd eyes let play”

A heterochromia eyed dragon appeared from the card and roar in agreement.

Zarc and Odd eyes race through the fields, to see who can reach the old tree on the farthest hill. Though Odd eyes usually won, it didn't stop Zarc from trying and eventually he was able run along side him without falling behind. But he still loses a lot though.

It seems Odd eyes won again today.

“Darn but I’ll surpass you one just you watch” declared Zarc.

Odd gave a taunting roar I'm repons.

The spirits were able to manifest here, thanks to spirit calling totems around the house. That were designed after the totems in Aurora. And built by later ancestor of Zarc who passed this land down generation to generation. 

Though Zarc love playing with the spirits he still felt a distance between them. They could never touch since spirits possess no mass. Just how's he could never reach the kid in his neighborhood, because they always run away.

“Hey Odd eyes what do you think I could do to get people to accept to me”

Odd eyes roared

“People will respect if I’m strong I should show them my strength. And that you can’t be pushed around ”

Though Odd eyes can’t speak human tongue. People listen to what Spirits say with their heart. But their are humanoid spirits that can speak the human tongue. 

“Ya that it Odd eyes tomorrow let's challenge the strongest guy we can find in school”.

….

The next day Zarc headed to school.

One thing Zarc likes about school is that kids can’t run away from him in class. Though their people like Glenn who like to pick on people epically him.

The Witch rumors started about him living in a haunted house, and later about his mother casting magic, since object were mystery flying to her hand. And reports on her working on things in the back and magic spells written on totems.

Zarc enter his classroom and seats at the back corner of the class near the window. And waits for class to begin.

“When doing bedmas always start with the brackets ….”

Zarc was listen to the lesson when a piece of paper hit him. “A piece of paper” he look to who threw it. Siting there was Glenn with a mocking smirk on his face.

“him again when is he going to let up” Zarc said irritated. when others usually ignore him, Glem persistently try get on his nerves all the time” his even encourage other to take part. He started the running away from the witch joke. Zarc look at paper it a picture of a witch.

 

….

lunch finally ended and recess began, Zarc grab his duel disk and began to look for his opponent. He a boy name Yujj, noticing Zarc the boy started running. 

“There he goes, they always runaway” Zarc moped all teary eyed.

Till Odd roared “Why you stop”

“Because they will only run away if I chase them” Zarc sniffles. 

“if you can catch up to me in a race, noway can’t outrun that kid. I expect nothing less than success from my lifetime partner.So go get him”.

Wiping his tears and Zarc ran after Yujj until he agree to fight. Yujj was surprised that Zarc played the game.

….

A crowd had gathered the battle end in a landslide victory for zarc.

“Odd eyes attack baby dragon”

As his opponent's life points reach zero  
Zarc glazed around at the crowd.

“I did it Odd eyes every looking at me, and not running away”.

The kids clustered around Zarc in admiration and curiosity “Wow I never knew zarc was such great a duelist.”

“Hey can you can teach me some tricks”

Zarc smile as he received praise and compliments. But in the corner of his eye he could see Glen, with an irritated expression on his face. But that didn’t matter now. He finally getting the accepted by people like he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning of have go on to the events of ep 127. And if any feel the story now is a bit rushed. I'm open for advice on my story telling in the comments.


End file.
